This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I proposal describes a unique method for the production nanoparticulate lithium ion battery cathode materials. The method described provides an industrially viable, high throughput method to produce LiMnO2 nanoparticles with precise material control. This method includes a novel procedure for producing monodispersed nanoparticles in the sub 100 nm range that are free from water and do not agglomerate. Further, these particles are designed and engineered to allow for facile chemical addressing for incorporation into a fully integrated conducting matrix that will insure superior electronic and ionic communication into the active battery material. The LiMnO2 cathode materials produced will successfully replace the current state of the art with lithium ion battery cathodes with those that are one-tenth the cost, environmentally friendly and of higher specific energy and power. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: enable battery manufacturing for portable electronics, vehicle propulsion and medical devices